Real World: Crossover, Dawning of Destruction
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: The cast starts making their mark on Juuban and Trunks returns in the middle of a riot in Nerima..


Vegeta looked at a picture Ranma had. It was him with four other girls.   
  
"So who are these girls?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Oh my fiancees" Ranma replied.   
  
"All four of them? "Vegeta asked.  
  
"Kodachi thinks she's my fiancee..but she's not" Ranma said.   
  
"I wish I could get women like flies to dung" Vegeta said.   
  
"I think of it as flies to honey..." Ranma replied.  
  
"Same here" Tenchi said.   
  
"You have several woman chasing after you as well?" Ranma asked.   
  
"OH yeah" Tenchi replied.   
****  
  
  
Mamoru wanted to scream...he had to share a room with Vegeta. author's note: this good enough for all the Mamoru bashers? . How could he hide the fact that he was Tuxedo Kamen from a roommate..that and he shuttered at the thought of what the room would look like after a week with Vegeta in it. Oh and Tenchi was also in the room with them...but Vegeta worried the Squadron Supreme wannbeauthor's note:notice that Mamoru gets mind-controlled as easily Squadron Supreme? more.   
  
Vegeta smirked. He knew there was something different about Mamoru, since he had some kind of aura...it wasn't ki but it was similar. And it was kind of weak too..Tenchi on the other hand...  
  
Tenchi knew something weird was going to happen. He just hoped it wouldn't be another girl that was fall in love with him.  
  
  
***  
  
Ataru looked at the room he currently was the only person to use. There were two beds, one for a Ryoga Hibiki, and another for...no one really.   
  
***  
  
Trunks got out of his time machine and sent it back into the capsule. He flew to the house that his father was at..and was going to change history by being on the show with him.   
  
***  
  
Ranma liked sharing a room with Goku and Gohan. He wished his father was more like Goku. It sure would have made his life a bit less chaotic..well with less chaotic in the fiancee department. That and Goku had a backbone,something Genma never had. Goku also had an aura like Kasumi's ...except when he was fighting. Ranma had a feeling that he _might_ be able to fight Goku and comeout in more or less one piece, Ryoga would be fine in about year, the old ghoul and freak might live, Pantyhouse would be alive, everyone else from Nerima would be dead 40 times over.   
  
Ranma knew he had to train and hopefully end up at least half as powerful. Mr. Tendo and Pop would bow at his feet after Happosai was defeated, Akane might treat him like a human being, and hopefully everyone else would treat him like a human being rather than a piece of property. Then he might have a chance to date like a normal person...  
  
***  
  
Urd looked at Nuku Nuku and A-ko...well sharing a room with them wouldn't be that bad. She doubted that A-ko would really be bother that much if she knew she was sharing a room with a goddess and an android that had the brain of a cat. Being the daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman you get used to weird.   
  
***  
  
Ryouga was in his home dimension but he was still lost. He then saw a familiar person.   
  
"Hello Lum" Ryoga said.   
  
"Oh Ryoga, how nice to see you" Lum said.  
  
Though he wasn't in love with Lum, Ryoga did like her,though her tiger strip bikini left him on the verge of a nosebleed. He felt sorry for her to be stuck with a Happosai in training. She seemed to love him, but if frying him with enough electricity to kill every inmate on America's Deathrow wouldn't turn him around, nothing would. That and Ryouga loved Akane,though he had to admit it kind of wouldn't work even if he did reveal his feelings..because if she went ballistic(which there was a good chance of) she was going to kill him when she found out he was her P-chan. Or feed him her cooking.   
  
  
"Same here Lum..and no I haven't seen Ataru" Ryoga said.   
  
"Then where could Darling be..could have been kidnapped again?" Lum said.  
  
"Well if he is they'll return him soon enough" Ryoga replied. Then Ryoga wandered. And was splashed with cold water.   
  
***  
  
Vegeta was bored. Karrorot wasn't going to spar with him, Ranma was already sparring with Nuku Nuku. He was about to ask A-ko when an idea hit him. He got out of the house and flew around Juuban looking for monsters and/or the Sailor Senshi. He was going to enjoy fighting monsters and the Sailor Senshi and telling the Sailor Senshi what he thought of their speeches and posses.   
  
***  
  
Urd had a bad feeling about what Vegeta was about to do. It was confirmed when King Kai telepathically called her.   
  
"This is going to be really,really bad" King Kai "said".   
  
"Hey why are you calling me?" Urd "said".   
  
"Because we'll need a goddess to keep the Sailor Pluto from trying to kill Trunks and Vegeta" King Kai"said".   
  
"Who is Trunks?" Urd"said".   
  
"Vegeta's son from the future..he told this to Goku so that's how I know" King Kai "said".   
  
"And why are you telling this to me?" Urd "said".   
  
"Because deep down Vegeta's not a bad person..though that hasn't stopped him rom doing some vile things, anyhow Goku's influence seems to have made Vegeta more like the person he would have been if he wasn't forced to work for Freeza,and to stop the Androids we're going to need Trunks" King Kai "said".   
  
"I'll see what I can do" Urd "said".  
  
***  
  
  
Tenchi wondered if whatever supreme being of the universe had a sense of humor..because that would explain a few things. Right now Washu was watching TV and looking at Gohan with some weird device that might have been like a tricorder from Star Trek.   
  
Washu was amazed that Gohan was half saiyen. She wondered if that was possible, though she never had the chance to find out. There was something else about this boy..he was much smarter than most of the people in the house. She wondered how someone so smart could have a father so not. It was up there with how the Earth could attract aliens from all over the universe.   
  
Gohan was watching TV. It was something rarely ever had a chance to do, with his mother saying it was a bad influence and that when he was with his father bizarre beings showed up and fights that would trash the site like a nuclear weapon happened. He knew Washu was doing something with that device..she hoped she wasn't trying to get his power level..since it would blow up sooner or later.   
  
***  
  
Akane wondered where Ranma was. He said something about a vacation before he left. Then she saw him.   
  
He was seven foot tall ,green and had a smirk on his face. It was Piccolo,one of the most powerful fighters on Earth. He looked at her and said.   
  
"You want to join the big boy's league of martial artists?"   
  
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi inners were in their prefight posing and speeches...when an energy bolt can out of nowhere and vaporized the monster. They turned to see Vegeta hover midair with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
"You should just cut the crap and destroy the monster" Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey do we tell you how to fight?" Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Oh please you weren't there when Nappa and I tried to destory this planet..it was the Z Warriors, Piccolo, Gohan and Karrorot that fought me to the point Karrorot and I were near death " Vegeta said.  
  
"Now I remember you.." Sailor Mercury said and added "You were the alien that stood in the back while the other one,Nappa you called him, fought and killed most of the warriors that assembled to fight you"   
  
"Well now I'm one of Earth's Defenders...heh, it's amusing that I, Vegeta, Saiyen Prince and Super Saiyen would defend this mudball" Vegeta said.   
  
"Super Saiyen?" Sailor Moon asked.   
  
Suddenly Sailor Pluto appeared and tried to hit Vegeta with a Death Scream.  
  
Vegeta punched it away.   
  
"Geez that was weak" Vegeta said.  
  
"Fear not Sailor Moon for I will...Vegeta!" Tuxedo Kamen said.   
  
"Hey I know...you're the..." Vegeta said before he started laughing , then cried then landed and started rolling on the ground.   
  
Then the Outers showed up and Vegeta suddenly knocked out Sailor Uranus and Nepture by hitting them upside the head with trashcan lids.   
  
When Chibi Usa showed up Vegeta started laughing again. Then he got an idea.   
  
"Hey kid I'll take you home with me if you can beat up Tuxedo Wimp" Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey I won't beat up my father" Chibi Usa said.  
  
"Dear kami if I had a child like you would kill you, your mother and then myself"Vegeta said.   
  
Chibi Usa and Sailor Moon started to cry.   
  
Vegeta wondered why Sailor Moon was crying. He shrugged and got ready to unload some more insults. Then Sailor Saturn showed up.   
  
Vegeta got up and bowed to Sailor Saturn.   
  
"Finally one of you has the potential to be a decent fighter" Vegeta said and added"Hey kid you want to leave the loser squad and join the Z Warriors? We kind of need strong fighters to battle some androids that are more powerful than me in about a year!"   
  
"Hey how would you know that?" Sailor Pluto asked.   
  
"My son from the future" Vegeta said. Vegeta took a wild guess that the time traveling saiyen was his son since a) he told his past to Karrorot...and if he was Karrorot's son he won't do that b) the fact he keep staring at him and c) the fact he kind of looked like him.   
  
Sailor Pluto swore loudly.   
  
Vegeta grapped Sailor Saturn and flew away laughing.   
  
Sailor Mercury tried to get a power reading on Vegeta and her computer exploded.   
  
  
***  
  
Goku heard a knock at the door..and saw a woman wearing a bikini, boots, gloves and a helmet when he opened the door.   
  
"Where is A-ko?" the woman demanded.   
  
"Wow...I never knew anyone that wore only their underwear in a fight" Goku said.   
  
"What how dare you..I , B-ko will kill you!" B-Ko yelled.   
  
Goku yawned.   
  
"Really...well people better than you have tried" Goku said.   
  
"How dare you.. AK.." B-Ko said before Goku took off one of his boots(which was about 20 pounds) and hit her upside the head with it. Then he threw her into a trash can.   
  
A-Ko saw the whole thing and was shocked. Of course then the garbagemen came and B-Ko got taken out with all the other trash.   
  
***  
  
Trunks watched as a riot was taking place in Nerima. He entered the fray without a second thought.   
  
He knocked out the Kunos with a kibolt, a flying kick to Shampoo's head, did a flying headbutt(like Gohan did to Radzitz) to the weird monster, punched out Ukyo, blasted Mousse with a kibolt, and sent Happosai flying into a wall.   
  
Little did Trunks know he just opened a Pandora's box.   
  
***  
  
Announcer(Goku): OH man things go crazy as Piccolo's new student is introduced to everyone..it's Akane Tendo? Trunks and Ryoga show up. Why is Shampoo after another airen? What is Vegeta doing? Can Urd keep Sailor Pluto from going ballistic? What is B-ko's problem? Why are Tenchi and Ataru scared? Why is Ranma afraid of cold water? Find out next time.   
  
Tuxeeo Kamen:Its unquestionably a mess.   
  
Vegeta:I'm just getting warmed up.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen: That's what I'm afraid of.  
  



End file.
